


Hogwarts Au

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff, Insomnia, Multi, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: Two witches with completely different lives meet on the train to Hogwarts. Cassidy an 11-year old that comes from a pureblood family famously in Slytherin. Unlike the rest of her family, she didn't want to be a Slytherin so she hopes for the best. Alex a half-blood witch with a sister entering her second year in Hufflepuff and a mother in Ravenclaw, all she wants is to do is learn about magical creatures, and hope to pass her classes. Cassidy has some family problems and can be good at hiding it, but that doesn't stop Alex from suspecting. They get sorted into different houses but that only brings them closer.  Cassidy was shy and barely spook to the other Ravenclaws so Alex was her only friend.





	1. Chapter 1

  I’m going to Hogwarts this year since I turned 11. My mother was lecturing me on the expectations but I wasn't paying attention. I grew up isolated from the world so to see so many people was unnerving.    
  
I was supposed to go to the front with my older brother Donovan but I easily slipped to the back. I found an empty compartment and sat down looking out the window. I don't know how they chose houses I just didn't wanna be Slytherin. Maybe I could convince them to put me anywhere else. Then again my parents would be pissed.    
  
I was so focused I jumped when the door opened and saw a girl with blonde hair,  blueish- green eyes, and glasses. I played with her overly long (in her opinion) hair nervously hiding a little bit.    
  
“Mind if I sit?” asks the girl and I just nod hiding behind her long hair. The girl sits across from her and I look out the window. We sat in silence until the other girl spoke up.    
  
“I’m Alex by the way, what’s yours?” the girl said.   
  
“Cassidy,” I say shyly still hiding.   
  
“So, is this your first year as well?” Alex asked.   
  
“Yeah, I’m..”I trail of losing my train of thought.   
  
“What house do you wanna be in?” Alex asked, bringing Cassidy’s train of thought back.   
  
“I’m not sure just anything but Slytherin,“ I think for a second    
  
“How about you?” I ask Alex.   
  
“For me, I’m hoping that I get into Hufflepuff, because my sister is in it, and I just think most Hufflepuff I meet are really nice, or maybe Ravenclaw, cause they’re really smart, and I agree with not being in Slytherin, they’re just a bunch of bullies, no offense to any Slytherins that are nice, but really,“ Alex stopped to breath for a second.   
  
I agreed with Alex but had my own reasons for not wanting to be in Slytherin. I only learned about the other houses when I got my books. My parents sheltered me and tried to drill blood supremacy into my head. “Yea,” I say simply pulling at my annoyingly long hair. We sat in yet another silence until Alex pulled out a bag from her feet, which was full of muggle books, but also something black and furry. She pulled out some books, and a few scripts and playbills of muggle shows, and also brought out the furry thing in her bag, a black and white cat. I was a very sheltered child so I tilted my head a little in confusion. The Bailey family library only had certain books and my parents were angry when I read anything they didn’t like. I loved reading of course but I didn’t think it was wise to piss off Cyndi and Donald Bailey. I watched curiously but not asking anything since I learned questions aren’t allowed.    
  
The trolly soon rolled down the hall. There was a lot of treats I had never seen before on it. I ordered a few cauldron cakes for my self then look shyly at Alex. Alex took a few chocolate frogs and some pumpkin pasties. Then sat down and read one of the books, that was named, Sherlock Holmes by a muggle named Auther Conan Doyle. I thought about reading to but my parents only let me take books on blood supremacy and B.S. like that. I decided to go into the dark depths of my mind instead.   
  
Then we were nearing Hogwarts and were instructed to change. I changed quickly cause I was a little self-conscious. I sat down again and looked at the cat. I thought of the owl my parents got while they insisted I get tailored robes. Alex got changed as well and decided to put back the books she brought out, but she kept her cat out and sat it on her lap. The cat and I had a staring contest. Alex looked at the two of us and smiled.   
  
“I see you’ve taken an interest in Erika,” she laughed   
  
I start hiding again. I hadn’t known I was shy but this is the first time I get to speak to other people. She shrugged it off and held the cat out to me. My eyes widened slightly.   
  
“You can pet her if you want,” she said and set her on my lap. I cautiously pet Erika since I had never pet a cat before. My parents hate cats. They also hated my many cat-like characteristics among other things. Erika looked at me and I just stared back. We were having an awkward conversation which is weird since one of us is a cat.   
  
All the students are herded off the train where this half giant guy called for all the first years. I looked at Alex unsurely. She seemed to know what to do more than I did. She walked over to the half-giant and gave a cheerful smile to him. I followed Alex like a lost puppy. Her mother would be pissed. She could imagine her words. ‘The great noble family of Bailey is not cowards. Pull it together’. Good thing she’s not here right now. She soon found herself on a boat with Alex and two other girls. One was probably Alex’s sister and the other was a beautiful girl with curly black hair. Wait what? I shook my head and looked at the huge castle that is Hogwarts. Then I looked at Alex to gauge her reaction. She looked up and smiled in awe, the lights of the castle reflecting off her glasses. I smiled happily to see someone else enjoying their year already.    
  
We get to the docks and this strict looking woman lead us to the doors of the Great hall. The school is beautiful. We soon learned her name was Professor McGonagall. I looked at Alex again cause I didn’t know what else to do. I didn’t notice when Professor McGonagall left and the others started talking.    
  
“Hey Bailey,” Said a voice and I cursed inward. It was Morgan Turner, a family friend.  I don’t like her that much. I cower slightly towards Alex who probably just found out my last name. Or she might have guessed already, she is brilliant.    
  
“Hoping for a great year?” Asks Morgan not waiting for the answer “I’m gonna be in Slytherin for sure. Can’t wait to see you there” It was at that moment I wanted to learn how to disappear. I cowered closer to Alex hoping she could help somehow.

 

“What do you want, can’t you see she doesn’t wanna talk to you.,” she says calmly to Morgan.

 

Morgan scoffs and turns back to her friends. I let out a silent thank you then mentally curse myself. Politeness wasn’t accepted since we were higher or some bull like that. She silently turned me towards her.

 

“You’re a Bailey?” she asked, with a serious tone, but she was calm.

 

I nervously rubbed my neck my hair getting in the way. “Yea…”, but Alex just smiled and hugged me sideways. She didn’t care? What? But Professor McGonagall came back to the staircase and escorted us to the feast hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SORTING CAUSE YEAH!!!!!!

We walked down the hall, passing through two of the tables, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I walked with Cassidy, as well as some of the other students in our year. I could see my sister, Ellie, with some of her friends watching us walk down the hall. Then we approached a raggedy hat on a stool, this must be the famous sorting hat. We waited at the bottom of the stairs, which lead to the professor’s table. Then I saw a man with a white beard and half-moon spectacles on his face, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, although we anxiously await for Harry Potter to attend this school, I have a few start of term notices to announce,” Dumbledore says, with a smile.  
“For first years, please note, that the forbidden forest is not to be crossed into unless you wish to face a whole manner of creatures,” we nod to this.

“And our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, that there is to be no walking around the corridors at night,” we again nodded to this, although I could see some faces drop in disappointment.

“But I’m sure that most of you are more anxious about the sorting,” He smiles, how can he turn from the most serious man to the most playful one in a matter of seconds. Then something strange happened, the hat started singing.

 

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The entire hall erupted in applause, though most of the first years(like Cassidy(no offense)) sat dumbstruck at the fact that the hat can talk, let alone sing.Shortly after that, the first years started getting sorted. It didn’t take long to reach the B’s.

“Bailey, Cassidy” The hall quieted as we watched her walk to the stool. Cassidy sat down and the hat was placed on her head. The hat sat there for a little before yelling “RAVENCLAW!” I could see the relief and fear in her eyes as she walked to the table. People were quiet until some of the Ravenclaws cheered bringing the hall back to life. Many names later they finally reach the H’s.

“Hull, Alexandra,” Is it possible to have your stomach fold in half 12 times, cause that’s what my gut felt like. I slowly walked up towards the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head, and all I could see was the brown fabric, but this time the sorting hat walked more than usual.

“Difficult, very difficult, a great heart to befriend, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, and strong leadership skills, but where to put you,” the hat said, then spoke again.

“I know, HUFFLEPUFF,” it shouted, as I joined the Hufflepuff table, next to my sister. Then more people were sorted but let's skip that. The feast started as food appeared on the gold platters. Everyone dug into the amazing feast, taking bits and pieces of each course. But when all the plates were emptied, and dare I say licked clean, Professor Dumbledore told all the Prefects to take all the students to the dormitories. All the students walked out of the hall, Cassidy and I looked at each other as we walked to opposite sides of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class...yaaay

I made it to Ravenclaw tower where one of the Prefects solved the riddle. We entered this beautifully designed room. I look around in awe, I couldn’t wait to tell Alex about it. I heard the muttering of some of the others behind me.  
“A Bailey in Ravenclaw” One of the older students said to her friend

“This must be a mistake,” Said their friend 

I ignored them and went to the girl's dormitory where I found my stuff next to my bed. The house elves must have brought it up. I read it in Hogwarts: A History. It had been silent until a gang of other first-year girls came up. They seemed pretty close despite how long they've been here.

“How’d you manage to get in here Bailey,” The leader said venom lacing her voice. It reminded me of what the hat said.

The hat was placed over my eyes and it started talking to me. 

“A Bailey not wanting to be in Slytherin?” the hat asked and I begged not to be put there.

“Don’t worry that’s not where your talents lie. No, I see a better place for you, RAVENCLAW”

I snapped back to reality when another of the girls said. “She probably tricked the hat somehow. There is no way a Bailey could be here,”. Well, this was gonna be fun…..

Hours later when the others went to bed I stared at the ceiling of my bed. I don’t even know why I try to sleep anymore. I was lucky enough to convince them to leave alone before it got too violent. But I was probably not gonna get lucky again. I wonder how Alex is, She probably has a lot of friends by now or at least more than me. I gave up on sleep and went to the common room sitting on one of the sofas. I always had problems with sleep for as long as I could remember. 

The next day I was dressed and out of the tower before even the early birds woke up. I had everything I would need for class and such. I hoped to see Alex at least once today. I went to breakfast and picked at my food not particularly hungry. By the time Alex came, I had only managed a few sips of coffee which I’m surprised they have. I watched Alex trying to feel the glares from practically everywhere. I felt a particularly hot one from the Slytherin Table. That must be my brother.

Alex sat at the Hufflepuff table near her sister. I could tell they were close. She whispered something into her sister’s ear, she told her something and they both hugged. I wish I was that close with my brother. But he’s a horrible slob that my parents praise way too much. Moving on from that. I get my classes from Professor McGonagall. I look at the first class on my list. Double potions with Hufflepuff. Maybe I do get to see Alex. I head to potions and sit in the stuffy room. I was one of the first to make it. Hope Alex is in this class.


	4. Alex POV

I walked down into the dungeons with some other Hufflepuff girls, who were chattering away, but nonetheless entered the potions classroom, to find all the kids chatting away, and I also saw that we were gonna be with the Ravenclaws, so I found Cassidy’s table, and sat down.

 

Cassidy looked at me like I was a god or something. Then she smiled.

 

“How is your day going so far?”She asks looking at me expectantly.

 

“It’s been going good so far,” I replied shrugging my shoulders. 

 

Then this scary looking teacher with greasy black hair walked in quieting the students.

 

“I am Professor Snape and I will teach you the fine craft of potion making,” Professor Snape said in a monotone voice. He looked around the room lingering a little too long on me a Cassidy. “I expect perfection in this class”. He starts talking about making potions.

 

Cassidy was following every instruction and made a perfect potion. I was slightly lost cause she was going so fast but found it was the right color. She was muttering under her breath as she added ingredients. 

 

At the end of class, Snape asked everyone to bring up their potion in a vial. Cassidy put the potion in a vial with a small extra one in case the first broke. 

 

She looked at me pleased with herself. I sighed and took the potion to the front giving it the Snape. We were one of the only ones to get it right.

 

Next was Transfiguration with Gryffindor. Cassidy frowned slightly before going to her next class. I went to Transfiguration. 

 

Professor  McGonagall greeted us as we sat down. I found I was a natural at Transfiguration. That wasn't much of a surprise.  Since I’m, wait why should I tell you that, you don’t need to know. Anyways, we were starting to learn the first bits and pieces of transfiguration, then some Hufflepuff girls came over, with Gryffindor girls in toe as well.

 

“So, have talked to Bailey yet?” one of the Hufflepuffs asked.

 

“As a matter of fact, I have,” I replied coldly.

 

“Why would you even be with someone like her, she could have bewitched the sorting hat,” a Gryffindor said.

“Really, what evidence do you have of that?” I said turning back to my work.

 

“Just think about it Alex, a Ravenclaw from a Slytherin family, doesn’t that seem off to you?” Chloe, one of the girls from my dormitory said.

 

“Not to me,” I shrugged and tried to block them out.

 

“When you say that, it sounds like you also have something to do with it,” one of the Gryffindors said crossing her arms. I growled under my breath and started scratching the desk, I looked and saw that I was leaving marks, ok I need to stay calm. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall came over and made them go back to their seats. Hopefully, this secret of mine won’t be let out any time soon.

 


	5. Cassidy POV

I wasn't having a much better day than Alex. Actually it was worse. From glares to threats I got them all.  I was kinda used to threats by now so they didn't bother me.

 

“Hey, Bailey”said one of the other girls. Her name was Lily or Lyla or something like that. 

 

“What did you do to trick the hat into letting you in to Ravenclaw?” I ignored the girl focusing on Professor Flitwick scribbling down notes with my quill. This however was a big mistake as the girl got angry.  

 

“Bailey, don't ignore me!” the girl backhands me cause she probably doesn’t know any spells and I don't even flinch. The girl was yelled at and given detention. I soon continued to scribble notes down.  

 

“Swish and flick” Professor Flitwick said showing us what he meant. We are learning Wingardium Leviosa. When he asks the class to try it on the feather people kept mispronouncing it.  

 

I took a breath and said “Wingardium Levio-saw” and my feather went into the air steadily floating. 

 

“Miss Baileys done it” Professor Flitwick says earning me glares from everyone in the class.  I shrank a little in my seat but I didn't slouch. My parents drilled proper educate in my head along with blood supremacy.

 

Class ends and I look at my next class. Transfiguration huh? Well I'm not dead yet. I probably had a bruise on my cheek cause when I walked past Alex her eyes widened slightly.  I smiled for a second reassuringly before going to class. 

 

I sat down and scribbled down notes like in charms. This class was pretty uneventful so when lunch time came I scurried out of class and to the great hall.  I should be pretty safe. I sat down and tried to eat a little but then I felt like a pig and stopped.

 

Alex walked in and she looked pissed and concerned.  I saw the concern filling her blueish- green eyes to the brim.  I ignored her and started for my next class. But I was stopped by a gang of goons who were pretty violent.  Since they didn't know many spells they used violence instead. Basically Cassidy limped to her next class. She barely made it on time. 

 

She of course was stuck with the Slytherins this time. The glares and threats were much more common. Well at least they felt that way because Professor Binns voice was so monotone it was painful. How are you supposed to learn History of Magic in this class? Some people took a nap but I couldn’t bring myself to be tired so I sat there trying to take notes. I think I’m losing my sanity.

 

There was a soft thunk to the back of my head. Great they are throwing paper at me. How’d they even get paper? So for the next century I was trying to take notes and be pelted in the back of the head. ‘Fun’ I thought then my head started to wonder in a darker direction. My mother is gonna be pissed I’m in Ravenclaw. I’m only gonna be here for not even a full year before I die. Guess maybe life will be better afterwards. For everyone else cause i’ll be dead.

 

Finally class was over and I rushed out. I would be glad to never see that classroom ever again. I looked at my schedule again and found I was supposed to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts but because they still needed a teacher I got a free period. I hope Alex also has a free period.

 

I sat down in the library and took out the stuff I needed for studying. It was the first day of school but that didn't mean I couldn't study and make sure I understood the content.

 

I was so busy studying I didn't hear the soft umph next to me. I didn't realize anyone was there until Alex opened her book. I looked at her and smiled.

 

“Hey”I said quietly before turning back to the essay that was due next week. 

 

“Hey” said Alex and we fell into a comfortable silence. 

 

“Do you get this?”Showing me something which I happily explained.  She got it surprisingly because I can't explain anything. She is brilliant though so she probably got my nervous rambling.

 

We then continued working until it was time to pack up and go to flying. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had flying together so I got done relief since Alex was there.  A few more classes later I go to the Ravenclaw dormitory and lay in bed not tired at all. I was used to only getting 3 hours at most of sleep. 

 


End file.
